Roll strap devices have been used as a means to absorb energy during the collapse of a steering column. Typically, roll straps absorb energy during the deformation of the strap in crash event. For example, a vehicle operator may contact the steering column assembly, whereby kinetic energy of the occupants may be dissipated through compression of the steering column assembly. However, it may be advantageous to adjust the collapse characteristics of roll strap devices based upon an anticipated impact event.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for varying the collapse load of the steering column to provide a desired kinetic energy dissipation in the event of contact between an object and a steering column assembly.